super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaze vs Cinder Fall
Blaze vs Cinder Fall is a Death Battle by Peep4Life! Description Sonic vs RWBY! Things get heated when there are two pyrokinetics on the field! It's a clash between good and evil in the first instalment of Peep4Life's Super Death Battle! Interlude (Cues- Invader- Jim Johnston) Boomstick: The saying of 'Don't play with fire' is one wisely heeded by many, but when you're as skilled with these two, that saying is nothing more than a suggestion. Wiz: Blaze the Cat, the guardian of the Sol Emeralds... Boomstick: And Cinder Fall, Remnant's Fall Maiden! Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick! And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Blaze (Cues- Fire Woman- Crush 40) Boomstick: The concept of parallel dimensions and worlds in correlation to Earth is one that has been used many times. One such dimension, is the one in the Sonic Universe. This universe was protected by the princess of the realm: Blaze the Cat. Her duties were to the defence of the Sol Emeralds and the rivalry to Eggman Nega's evil. ' Wiz: Blaze learned of her ability to harness pyrokinesis. A gift that drove her away from the people she knew, forcing Blaze to prefer isolation rather than cooperation, and depending on others. She took this attitude forwards, and became the single defender against Eggman Nega. During the conflict with Eggman Nega, the Dr Eggman from Sonic's realm took advantage, seizing the Sol Emeralds and forcing Blaze to come over into her opposite dimension trying to retrieve the emeralds single handedly. '''Boomstick: Obviously, she succeeded, but heavily relied on Sonic to help her defeat both evil doctors. This was a concept unfamiliar to Blaze, as she started off the friendship by fighting the hedgehog. But she was aided by Cream the Rabbit, no less. With Cream, she learned all about the Power of Friendship. That sounds a bit too sappy for me. ' Wiz: After the defeat of the Eggmen, she returned to her own realm. But that wasn't the last time she was seen. She made a return alongside Silver in Sonic 06 where she lived in the future. She and Silver worked tirelessly to subdue Iblis to save their world. They were both fooled by Mephiles, who sent them to murder Sonic who had falsely been dubbed the 'Iblis Trigger'. 'Boomstick: So much for the Power of Friendship, I guess. ' (Cues- Vela-Nova- Sonic Rush) Wiz: As touched on earlier, Blaze has a natural gift for pyrokinesis. This allows her to manipulate fire freely and in any way she desires. In the beginning, Blaze struggled to control her flames but has since mastered them perfectly and can use them from a small flame to defrost people without harming them, all the way to the capacity to summon giant pillars of flames! Her fire can be used in both offensive and defensive situations, as she can surround herself in a shield of flames while launching blasts of inferno at her enemies. 'Boomstick: Even if the flames aren't introduced by Blaze herself, she can control foreign use of the element. That's pretty neat, basically her way of stamping authority on a match. She can even use the fire as a means of transport, using the blast to propel her one way and at a pretty decent speed too! And thanks to her ability with pyrokinesis, she is offered limited resistance to heat based attacks, and she is even completely immune to some fire based offence altogether! ' Wiz: As far as her physical abilities go, Blaze is more than capable of running at super speed. While she is unable to match Shadow and Sonic, she can most definitely hold her own in a race. Her reflexes and speed even earned recognition from the Blue Blur himself. 'Boomstick: Well, I guess if Sonic is telling you you're pretty good, he must be telling the truth. ' Wiz: Right. In place of the standard Homing Attacks and Spin Dashes, Blaze has her own moveset. The Fire Claw is her variation of the Homing Attack and on top of that, she has the Burst Dash and Spinning Claw, similar moves to the Spin Dash, though not quite going as fast as the latter. Blaze also possesses a technique called Burst Hover, a method that allows to hover in the air for a time, she can even boost her own speed in this state as well by covering herself in flames. '''Boomstick: She can also launch herself at her foes with the move Fire Boost. This has a tendency to destroy anyone in its path. Hell, if ya got no weapons on you, you may as well turn yourself into one! With Axel Jump and Axel Tornado, Blaze can create a fiery tornado, summoned around herself which she controls with her own movements. Again, if you ain't got a weapon... Wiz: Using the power of the Sol Emeralds, Blaze can also tap into a different form- Boomstick: Super Blaze! Wiz: Burning Blaze, actually. Although, this form offers all the same features as Super Sonic, Shadow or Silver would. She is nearly invulnerable and her attack strength increases greatly. Her pyrokinesis becomes even more powerful, allowing her to create larger fireballs while in this form. This also amps up her speed, putting her just below par of Super Sonic and gives her the ability to fly. One feat of strength with this attack was the ability to send the Egg Wizard flying with a single uppercut! Boomstick: But Blaze can't keep the form up forever. Just like Super Sonic, Blaze needs a supply of rings to maintain the form for longer. After a while, Blaze will be reverted back to normal, and so will all her stats. Making her much more vulnerable. ' Wiz: It's also worth noticing Blaze has a fear of heights, not the best combination fear for someone with the power of flight. And don't let her grace deceive you, if Blaze becomes frustrated, her decision making suffers greatly. She has also got a record of misjudging her opponents, often seeing them as much weaker foes than they actually are. This ties in with her massive self esteem. Blaze has become so confident in her skill, you could go as far as to say she's arrogant. This combined with her bad temper can be all the difference in a one on one match up. '''Boomstick: Regardless, Blaze's ego isn't entirely unwarranted; she has shown herself to be a capable combatant, matching up with the likes of Sonic and, thanks to... friendship, she has the power of the Sol Emeralds behind her. A tough match for even the best in her universe. ' Blaze: My enemies always fall before me! Cinder Fall (Cues- Sacrifice- RWBY Volume 2 OST) 'Boomstick: Oh, it's this bitch. Look, do we need to go over her? After, y'know, she sunk Arkos? ' Wiz: We wouldn't be doing our jobs properly if we didn't, you know that. Cinder Fall is one of the main antagonists of RWBY, working in Vale's shadows, she managed to recruit criminals and the White Fang to aid her cause. She rallied a large enough army that she was able to trigger the downfall of Beacon Academy, crippling the defences of the Kingdom. 'Boomstick: Of course, Cinder also works beneath someone in the hierarchy. She was recruited by Salem at an unknown time, claiming she had ambitions of becoming powerful, strong and feared. Well if those are your goals then killing the Fall Maiden and recruiting, no, intimidating a terrorist organisation to aid you are two pretty strong steps in the right direction. ' Wiz: During the build up to the Vytal Tournament, Cinder disguised herself, Emerald and Mercury as 'exchange students'. Infiltrating Beacon, they were then able to assess all their soon to be rivals while maintaining the facade of being friends with Team RWBY and Team JNPR. While there, Cinder managed to access the database of the Atlas military, and from there she was capable of rigging the entirety of the end of year tournament as well as being able to override the soldiers and mechs when the time was right. 'Boomstick: Wait, does this say more about Cinder, or about the incompetence of Atlas and General Ironwood? ' Wiz: Probably a bit of both, as Cinder's cunning even happened under Ozpin, Glynda and Qrow's noses, and not one of these managed to detect anything. After Beacon fell, she returned to Salem, though not quite the same as before. Gone was her confidence, and her voice apparently. She spent upwards to 7 months before even attempting to train with her new found strength but once she had completed that training, she has regained what she lost, and wants nothing more than a rematch with Ruby Rose. (Cues- When It Falls- RWBY Volume 3 OST) 'Boomstick: Before her fight with Amber, Cinder seemingly had no real connection to pyrokinesis. But she made up for this with her other features instead. Using Glass, she was able to create small, but sharp projectiles in a swarm that she could launch at a foe from distance. This glass could also be embedded into her clothing, allowing it to change colour and style in general. ' Wiz: Cinder also had a proficiency with her hand to hand combat, being able to hold her own with Amber on her own and managing to defeat her, with help from Emerald and Mercury. This same hand to hand feat was also on show when she infiltrated the Beacon Tower, defeating several Atlesian soldiers with just her hands, despite the face these soldiers were armed with batons and blasters and severely outnumbering Cinder. Cinder then held off Ruby, before slipping away from the scene without her identity being exposed. 'Boomstick: After her fight with Amber, Cinder inherited half of the Fall Maiden's power. This allowed her to summon fire in her hands for multiple uses. She could go on the offence with streams of fire, or generally summoning fireballs to throw her opponent's way. The flames can also be used for elevation and boosts to speed, as seen when she used them to climb the lift shaft of Beacon Tower during the academy's fall. Cinder's use of fire can also be to engulf herself in a ball, shielding herself from a foe's offence as well as allowing her to unleash a deadly volley of fire down on her enemy. The flames can also become an extension of her reach, shown when she struck out at Pyrrha on top of the tower. ' Wiz: Not only used in attack, Cinder's flames can block strikes from melee weapons and ranged projectiles. She performed this technique against Glynda, Pyrrha and Ruby in three different battles. 'Boomstick: This technique also allowed Cinder to perform a repulse attack when fighting Pyrrha. After the huntress tried to bury her under the cogs of the clock tower, Cinder reemerged with a fiery repulse. Hell, that's one way to kill the time. ' Wiz: Another valuable tool for Cinder is her Bow, which she can use to fire the typical arrows as well as explosive incarnations of the projectile. Against Amber, she managed to fire three arrows that triangulated the then Fall Maiden's position before catching her in a fiery explosion. She also used the arrows in her confrontation with Ruby during her infiltration of the communication tower. Cinder has shown to be an excellent shot to, firing on Amber from across the corridor of the vault to shoot her in the chest, through the glass casing. Another weapon Cinder can summon with her Glass is a pair of dagger like blades. These are sometimes coated in flames but this isn't necessarily the status quo. She demonstrated her capabilities when she took on Professor Ozpin and held up to his power effectively. 'Boomstick: She also used these blades for some... aggressive negotiations with the White Fang, eliminating an undisclosed number of their foot soldiers. Then of course, Cinder has her aura, the manifestation of one's soul in Remnant. This offers her both attack and defence options. For example, she used her aura to enhance a physical blow dealt to Pyrrha, knocking the huntress across the room with one elbow strike. ' Wiz: Alternatively, Cinder can use her aura to help withstand attacks for a brief time. This allows her to survive blows that would otherwise have left long lasting damage. 'Boomstick: But despite that, Cinder isn't invincible. Should she sustain enough damage, her aura will fail and she'll be just as vulnerable as anyone else would be when she is attacked again. ' Wiz: Also, her guard has been shown to be penetrated a handful of times, Ozpin managed to land several blows on her during their fight, including a drawn out combination attack, which left Cinder helpless for a short while. She's also extremely arrogant, and while this is a trait that hasn't caught up to her in the battlefield, it can lead to an inaccurate evaluation of her foe. She was also shown to be less effective in grappling when combating Pyrrha, as she was briefly overpowered and had to rely on the Grimm Dragon for a distraction while she snapped Pyrrha's blade. 'Boomstick: Regardless, Cinder is now the Fall Maiden and the powers she possess make her no joke. She has proven herself to be a tremendously challenging foe for even the most well trained huntsmen and huntresses Renmant may have to offer. ' Cinder: Even if you know how how the story ends, that doesn't make it any less fun to watch. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight Location- Crisis City '' (Cues- Crisis City- Whirlwind) The flames consumed almost every corner of the city, buildings were dressed from head to toe in flames and debris flew wildly from tornadoes and whirlwinds. Blaze still rushed through, Silver was dealing with Iblis and from what she'd heard, a lady using pyrokinesis was lurking the city in hopes to bring more hardship to whoever survived. Blaze found her target, a woman no older than her mid twenties fired a stream of fire towards a car with people trapped inside. "What do you think you're doing?" Blaze demanded, throwing a fireball at Cinder, who back flipped away. Cinder landed, and several creatures began flying overhead. "Giving them a home. Is that so wrong?" she asked smugly, as a Griffon swooped down and ate a nearby civilian. Blaze's blood boiled, and not just because of all the fire. She rushed at Cinder, who summoned two Glass Blades to her hands. '''FIGHT!' Attacking quickly, Blaze used a Fire Claw. The attack was batted away by Cinder's blades, but the cat landed comfortably and threw a volley of fire at range. Cinder again dodged, putting her acrobatics on display as she weaved in and out of flames. She then broke off her blades and pulled a bow, firing three arrows at Blaze. The cat quickly rolled away from the impact but failed to foresee the follow up attack before her. She leaped forward, allowing Cinder to follow with a kick, sending Blaze into a wall. Blaze got back up, summoning an Axel Tornado. The fiery tornado rushed at Cinder, who leaped over it but she was caught when Blaze used her fire to launch herself at Cinder. She tackled the Fall Maiden to the ground, dazing her before delivering a heel kick to the head, planting Cinder. The Fall Maiden released a repulse of fire, blasting Blaze feet away and levelling a nearby pile of rubble. Cinder then rushed Blaze and grabbed the cat by the hair, planting her hand into her chest and connecting with an explosion of fire. Blaze took the brunt of the attack, but curled into a ball to avoid any follow up damage. Cinder fired large spreads of fire at Blaze, but the cat redirected the flames at her, scorching the Fall Maiden with her own attack. Blaze then attempted her own stream of fireballs, blasting them at Cidner, who moved her hand from side to side, blocking the attacks as they fizzled out at her touch. Blaze then rushed forward, leaping for an Axel Tornado. As soon as she got into the air though, Cinder slashed her down with her glass daggers. She then kicked Blaze against a car, the cat collapsed before her again and Cinder launched her away with an explosive repulse style of attack. (Cues- Divide- RWBY Volume 3 OST) "You chose to get involved in this fight- a fight that wasn't yours. And for what? A merciless death!" Cinder spat at Blaze, summoning a swarm of glass shards. Blaze rolled to a side to try and dodge, but there were too many. Blaze was launched back into a building and Cinder used her flames to launch herself at the cat. The two traded kicks and punches, Blaze beginning to mount an offensive. She used a Fire Claw, staggering Cinder backwards. The Fall Maiden skidded away, before firing her arrows again. Blaze covered herself up, anticipating a direct attack. When the arrows missed, Blaze couldn't help but drop a snide remark. "What poor form. Your accuracy is entirely off." "So it seems." Cinder agreed with a smug grin. Her arrows then lit up and exploded around Blaze. The cat was blinded by her arrogance, and failed to dodge the attack in time. Blaze landed before Cinder, who grabbed Blaze by the arm and dragged her over her shoulder, slamming her spine into the floor before attempting to engulf her with a stream of fire. The flames surrounded Blaze, who had manipulated them so they remained inches away from her skin. She then used an Axel Tornado, which took with it the flames of Cinder's attacks. The Fall Maiden tried to counter with a wall of glass shards, but all the attacks fell back on Cinder, smashing her into nearby obstacles. The Fall Maiden rose from the rubble, her flames more intense now more than before. She threw strike after strike of her flames, each wave being seized by Blaze's mastery of pyrokinesis. Blaze launched a counter offensive, using her Spin Claw to rush down Cinder, who elbowed the cat away. Cinder then used her flames to launch herself at a high speed. Blaze used her Fire Boost, meeting Cinder with a similar attack. The two crashed in a fiery explosion, which saw the pair fall backwards, digging in to the ground as they threw flame based attacks again. Once more, Cinder's attacks were manipulated and thrown to a side harmlessly scorching a glass window. Blaze then delivered a dropkick, sending Cinder through a car. Blaze then levitated above Cinder, sending down an Axel Tornado, which Cinder flew above. This just left her open, however, and Blaze fired a fireball into the chest of the Fall Maiden. Cinder desperately tried another shot from her bow, three arrows which Blaze melted with a fiery wall. She then delivered a Burst Dash, blasting into Cinder with terrific force. Cinder summoned a glass storm, using the projectiles to pin down Blaze. The cat shielded herself, but Cinder threw an explosive fire at Blaze, stumbling her backwards. Cinder blocked incoming fireballs with her hands again, disabling the fire thanks to her aura. She then grappled Blaze, delivering a jab to the chest and a sharp kick to the nose. The Guardian of the Sol Emeralds was now on the back foot. She tried to mount a comeback with a Fire Boost, but Cinder met her with a repulse, making Blaze hit hard against the side of a vehicle. (Cues- Flame Core- Volcano- Sonic 06 OST) Now Cinder began pressing a harsh offence charged with glass. She summoned a large storm of it, before crafting it into a ball shape. She hurled it towards the prone Blaze. She needed to act fast! She struggled to her feet, and summoned an Axel Tornado, which sent shards of glass scattering. Cinder blocked them with a flame shield, but Blaze reached out and pressed the fire onto Cinder's own body. The Fall Maiden extinguished her flames and called her bow to her arms. She prepared to fire on Blaze, pointing the weapon in the cat's last known direction. But Blaze was gone. Scanning the area, Cinder looked for any sign of Blaze, only finding her when the cat clawed her in the face before roundhouse kicking her to the floor. She then prepared a killing blow, leaping back and charging up a Fire Boost. But the Fall Maiden countered again, summoning a wall of defence with her aura, and stopping Blaze in her tracks. Cinder then elbowed the cat in the face before slamming her into ground. With Blaze wedged in place, Cinder shot into the air with her flames, looking to deliver a storm of glass from above. She first tried steadying herself, but couldn't resist a good gloat. "All that effort. How does it feel to fall so short?" Cinder smirked, unable to contain her glee. But this time, Blaze had a smug grin on her ''face. "You still haven't figured it out yet, have you?" the cat remarked, raising a hand. "I've had control of the fire my whole life, did you ever think you were really in control?" Blaze then removed the fires streaming from Cinder's palms. Cinder's eyes grew wide in horror as she realised what was happening. She then plummeted down to the ground, smashing head first into the pavement. There was a large dent on the floor where Cinder lay, struggling to recover. Her aura crackled as it failed and a large bloody trail began flowing down her head. Blaze walked before her, kicking away the bow Cinder tried to struggle. "It's tragic you possess such a gift that you choose to neglect. But there are people like me who work tirelessly to right the wrongs you do." She then placed a hand on Cinder's head, before releasing a torrent of fire that engulfed the Fall Maiden, leaving nothing but a few grains of dust that were carried away in the wind. But Cinder's and Amber's soul left the remains, circling over Blaze's head and confusing the cat. "Huh? What's..." she was then engulfed by the Fall Maiden's power, and the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds felt a new power surge within her. '''KO!' Conclusion (Cues- A New Venture- Sonic Rush OST) Boomstick: YEAH! THAT'S FOR PYRRHA! ' Wiz: Cinder has proven herself to be a gifted pyrokinetic, and a skilled combatant in the field, but when placed against the like of Blaze, her inferiority was glaringly obvious. '''Boomstick: A majority of Cinder's arsenal is based around fire, which works well on most foes except Blaze... Well, Blaze ain't like most foes. ' Wiz: Blaze has the ability to harness and manipulate flames that are both her's and foreign. Meaning anytime Cinder tried using an attack that involved the usage of fire, she was opening herself up without even knowing it. And while this can't be said for all of Cinder's arsenal, it's not like there's much Cinder could utilise that would particularly threaten Blaze. '''Boomstick: Sure, she might catch her out with a surprising explosive arrow, but how many times can you use the same trick before your opponent catches on? I mean, Blaze would need to be pretty slow to not figure out the patterns after the first few times. But wait a second, couldn't Cinder just manipulate Blaze's fire too? Wiz: Not necessarily. No battle before or after her obtaining of the Fall Maiden's power has suggested Cinder can use her enemy's fire against them. When she battled Amber, Cinder used her Glass weaponry and coupled them with her explosions to unsettle the then Fall Maiden. Since then, we've seen Cinder take on Glynda, Ozpin and Pyrrha. None of these foes used fire in a large capacity and certainly none of them saw their own energy being manipulated against them. 'Boomstick: Blaze's only real doubt was her rash decision making when frustrated. However, Cinder couldn't obtain enough control to force her into this mindset. Incredibly, Blaze didn't even need Sol Emeralds to help power her through this. ' Wiz: Exactly, all the Sol Emeralds would have done is expand the margin of victory. Blaze would be infinitely quicker and stronger, which Cinder could simply never match up to in a straight up fight. Should the scenario be different, and Cinder had the luxury of knowledge of her foe prior, she might stand a chance. But this would simply be bias towards Cinder, not fitting the frame of a DEATH BATTLE. 'Boomstick: The battle was heated, but now all that remains of the Fall Maiden is cinders and ashes. ' Wiz: The winner is Blaze the Cat! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Human vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:Video Games vs Web Series themed Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles Category:Death Battles